


ís

by Red_Tomato



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: "Aléjate", "No le sonrías así", "lisiado" y demás pensamientos atravesaban su mente. Haru solo quería que Yamazaki se alejara de él.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 7





	ís

Lo odia.

Está completamente seguro de que lo hace.

Quiere volver a su agradable charla con Makoto y terminar su taza de té negro, pero _él_ sigue de pie robando descaradamente la atención del más alto.

 _«Aléjate,_ _No le sonrías así, lisiado»,_ y demás pensamientos atraviesan su mente.

Desde su llegada a Tokio estaba más preocupado que nunca, para colmo aparecía la persona a la que menos podía tolerar y lo peor del asunto era que por azares del destino Yamazaki Sosuke terminó siendo compañero y amigo de _SU novio._

Por supuesto que confiaba en Makoto, en quién no confiaba era en ese sujeto y todas las personas a su alrededor.

Sabe que Sōsuke está interesado en Makoto, lo puede asegurar porque le mira como él solía hacerlo la mayor parte de las veces —en secreto— y eso le molesta de sobremanera, Makoto es inocente, demasiado, tanto que no logra notar el interés que tienen otras personas hacía él.

Carraspea cuándo Yamazaki se acerca demasiado a su propiedad; quiere monopolizar a Makoto por completo, sus pensamientos retorcidos pasan por su mente por leves segundos y en cuanto nota la mirada llena de amor que Makoto refleja en sus ojos y que le miran atentamente, por un momento se olvida de la molestia a unos metros de él y de todo acto terrorista que podría desatar en ese mismo instante. 

Sonríe con autosuficiencia cuando Makoto se disculpa con Sōsuke diciéndole que la película que verán está a unos minutos de empezar y no puede evitar el tomar a su pareja de la mano sólo para lanzarle miradas de odio al otro nadador y para mostrarle que _él_ había ganado la pelea imaginaria que se desataba dentro de sus mentes. 

Sabe que es infantil pero quiere dejarle en claro al mundo que Makoto es suyo y de nadie más.


End file.
